Love That Chose Not
by Yuki Souza
Summary: Está é uma pequena songfic de one piece.... Oh! Casal Nami-Zoro... Romantica e kawaii... Povo me manden Reviews... ONEGAI, NE!


Love that chose not?

Escrito por

Yuki Souza

* * *

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought ****I'd****, need you there when I cried**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu sempre estive sozinha

Esse foi o caminho que eu escolhi para proteger o meu maior tesouro

Um tesouro insubstituível

No longo caminho que percorri aos poucos me tornei uma pessoa fria e egoísta

Isso porque eu dependia apenas de mim mesma, era eu e apenas eu

Eu nunca pensei que precisaria de você

Que os dias em que está longe pareceriam anos

Jamais imaginei sentir esse aperto em meu peito ao ponto de me fazer chorar

Será que é isso que as pessoas chamam de saudade?

Ou seria isso chamado amor?

* * *

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

**

* * *

  
**

Quando você anda eu conto os seus passos

Meus olhos o seguem onde quer que você vá

Isso se tornou algo natural

Vê o quanto me tornei dependente de você?

Isso não é justo, por que apenas eu me sinto assim?

Por que tinha que ser você?

* * *

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

**To**** always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

**

* * *

  
**

Como pode alguém ser tão contraditória?

Já perdi a conta de quantas foram as nossas brigas triviais

Por motivos infantis, eu o firo afastando-o de mim

Mas em realidade meu coração se fragmenta quando você se vai

E as ofensas trocadas se repetem continuamente no meu interior

O que me faz querer chorar e gritar seu nome

Quando você se vai eu rezo para que as horas se tornem minutos

E esses minutos se convertam em segundos

Eu sinto a sua falta como nunca pensei sentir a falta de alguém

* * *

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do, reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**

* * *

  
**

Por que foi você?De todos por que justo você?

Eu nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar

Que todos os lugares por onde eu passasse me lembrariam você

Como se cada parte de você estivesse impregnada neste navio

Se eu fechar os meus olhos

Posso sentir o seu cheiro, sua presença

Vê o quanto me tornei dependente de você?

* * *

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

**

* * *

  
**

Olha só o que esse amor me fez

Quando você se afasta

Meus olhos seguem contando cada passo que você dá

Deixando meu coração apertado

Ansiando pela volta antes mesmo da partida

* * *

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

**To**** always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

**

* * *

  
**

Com você eu descobrir que amar é como anda em uma montanha russa

Se você não se agarrar firme as barras de proteção

E gritar o mais alto que puder

Jamais será capaz de alcançar o que seu coração tanto deseja

Porém, o mais irônico de tudo isso

È que eu poderia apontar não apenas dez mais sim mil motivos para odiar-te

E os mesmos mil para amar-te dez vezes mais

* * *

**We were made for each other**

**Out**** here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah yeah**

**

* * *

  
**

No fundo devo admitir

Que talvez sejamos tão parecidos quanto somos diferentes

Teimosos e orgulhosos, sempre fomos assim um com o outro

Mas tudo que sempre quis foi que você soubesse

Que o melhor de mim sempre estará com você

Necessito-te como ar que respiro

Preciso de você por perto para não perder o meu caminho

* * *

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu careço dessa voz que tanto me irrita

Que me tira do sério

Mas que contrastando com tudo isso

Dá-me forças para perseguir meus sonhos

Com a mesma obstinação com a qual segue os seus

* * *

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone the the words I need to hear**

**Will**** always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you.**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu sinto a sua falta toda vez que você se afasta de mim

Meu coração deseja ser protegido

Como os sonhos da pessoa que você jurou proteger

Este corpo quer sentir o calor dos seus braços

O perfume que exala do seu corpo

E a doçura dos lábios que só provei em meus sonhos

A culpa é sua se eu me apaixonei tanto assim

Preciso de você ao meu lado

Para me sentir segura

Desde quando me tornei tão dependente de você?

Por que será que tinha que ser você?

Eu esperarei até que seu coração esteja seguro

De que também precisa dessa pirralha que tanto te irrita.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: ****Está Fanfic e dedicada a Tati e Mônica. (**** A fic está entregue).**

**Bem, eu sei que a fic não ficou nenhuma oitava maravilha do mundo, mas vejam por esse lado ****eu não estou acostumada afazer Song Fic. ****^_~**** Espero que a resposta do Zoro se saia melhor. ****Sim, essa fic e da Nami para o Zoro. (**** Mesmo que não pareça).**

**Música usada: When you're Gone.  
**

**Love that chose not?:: Por que tinha que ser você?**


End file.
